Immersive environments, as described in patent application Ser. No. 11/136,111 filed on May 24, 2005 and herein incorporated by reference, comprise an array of video or image displays (i.e. Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), plasma displays, projection displays, etc.), video or image data generation hardware, and customized video or image content. The latter is generated using a combination of computer software (CG or computer graphics) and/or specialized image capture hardware. The resulting system, a Viewspace, is a tool for creating a reprogrammable visual and audio environment, that is outside or inside of or coupled to a defined physical space. A viewer resident within the environment gets the sense that the space is being extended physically, and enhanced or altered visually.
A multiplicity of environments can be created which may range from completely abstract constructs, animated scenes and sequences, or photo realistic representations of a vista or location. The appeal of such an environment or space is determined in part by the programming presented on the Viewspace, the nature of the physical space in which it is integrated, and the purpose of the physical space. The kind of application or business model which might be supported by the Viewspace is also influenced by these factors.
A museum or publicly accessible installation (for example a train station or an assembly area associated with a stadium or some other public attraction) would be an example of a minimalist space, with few accoutrements or interior/exterior embellishments. Such a simple room would serve to place the attention and emphasis only on the Viewspace. Thus the purpose of the Viewspace and/or the physical environment or context are geared to focus a patron's attention on the programming of the Viewspace. Conversely, the function is to focus the patron or passerby's attention away from the existing physical environment.
More private or commercially oriented venues tend to serve a different overarching function resulting in different interior or exterior designs. Examples range from commercial venues such as restaurants, bars, lounges, and retail stores, to private venues such as individual homes and personal spaces (individual rooms). This drives both a different means for integrating the Viewspace (its physical orientation and incorporation into the interior space) as well as the nature of the programming. The design and programming of the Viewspace is accomplished by a team of artists (visual, video, CG, etc.), engineers, systems integrators, programmers, and interior designers who can be collectively referred to as a Viewspace provider.
Advertising is a pervasive activity in modern society as providers of a multitude of products and services strive to bring public attention to their offerings. Mediums for advertising are constantly evolving. Consequently there is a continuing pressure to produce more advertisements within a particular medium, or find new mediums and mechanisms to achieve greater effect.
One relatively recent trend in advertising is that of product placement. Specifically this refers to taking some dynamic visual content, a movie for example, which as its base function provides a source of entertainment. Product placement seeks to achieve exposure of the product or service by having it featured within the movie. An automobile, or perhaps a mobile phone. The movie itself, does not directly describe or detail the attributes of the product. However the way in which the product is featured and/or its association with the movie, its characters, or other properties of the base content can enhance the product's appeal to the viewing public. This model has the potential to be replicated with other newer mediums with inherent value.